A new Feeling
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: A new feeling washed over me. And it had the worst timing ever. For Dillion-SummerLoverForever's contest!


A new Feeling

Author Note: Okay, this is my story for Dillion-SummerLoverForever's contest! So here is my second Memily one shot!

**Mike's P. O. V. **

The feeling came to me at the worst timing.

My team and I were battling some really ugly Nilock that could make people really sick. Mia was already hit, and Antonio was really starting to look weak and pale. I avoided touching his green vomit colored skin as I hit him with my Forest Spear violently. Nobody, and I mean _nobody _messes with my team.

"What's the matter, Green Bean?" he taunted, "don't want to be your color?" He tried to grab my arm, but I did a backflip, catching his big dog jaw in the process.

Emily jumped in front of me, hitting him dead on with her sword. Jayden offered his hand to me, which I took gratefully.

"Get out of the way," he instructed me, "it's time for us to turn up the heat." Nodding, I stood behind him as he readied his weapon.

Suddenly, I realized Emily hadn't heard him. Before I could cry out, he releashed a powerful flame. It missed the Nilock, but it hit Emily. She screamed in pain, collapsing to the asfault. Her suit vanished, leaving her to drop her sword and whimper.

"NO!" I gasped, running to her aid. Her cheeks were red from heat, and her blonde curls were all in her paling face.

"I'm so sorry," Jayden helped her to her feet quickly with me. She smiled, assuring us both she was okay.

That's when our Red Ranger screamed in agony. He fell back, revealing the Nilock had clawed in some poison to our leader. We two gasped as he dropped his spin sword, his suit vanishing. Pain was etched on his face, and I growled. This was horrible and cruel. I about had a heart attack when Kevin tried to attack and, with a simple touch from the beast, he had demorphed on the ground.

"Come on, Em," I pulled her away from him as he cackled, "we've got this guy."

"Right," she was exhausted, I knew, and I felt bad making her fight in this state. But we had to stop this monster ourselves.

"Spin Sword: Sysmic Sweep!" she yelled, striking out. The beast went tumbled, and she stumbled a little.

"Em!" I helped her steady herself and attacked myself. We struck out and avoided being touched for quite a time.

Suddenly, he struck my stomach. My suit vanished, and a wave of nauesea sent me tumbled. I felt weak and fever burned up my face, and I threw up into a bush. (Poor bush.) Wiping some sweat from my pale face, I stumbled to my feet. Coughing painfully, I watched as Emily screamed. She ran to my aid, and I tried to push her away.

"Go," I croaked, "the whole world is counting on you." She nodded and started slashing violently at the beast.

I admired her stregnth. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders. She cried out in pain and fell onto the ground in pain. Despite my own agony, I stumbled over to her. She was sick now, just like me, and she was looking tired.

"No," I shook her, "no, don't fall asleep. Don't leave me, Emy." She looked at me with tired hazel eyes, and her body trembled in my arms.

"I let him get me," she whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I promised. Suddenly, a new feeling came over me.

I realized how adorable she looked. She was so helpless and looked weak, and she looked like she needed me. And I needed her so bad, and now I knew this. I had to be her knight in shining armor.

"Just hang in there," I told her, getting to my feet and morphing.

"You're no match for me," the monster was weak and nearly dead, but I knew I could do this.

Instead of speaking, I made a new symbol. I knew it'd make me collaspe, but I had to try.

Emily gasped and weakly coughed, "No..."

But I struck it. His scream was lost as he died in a exploshion. I fell back and lost conscienceness. The last thing I remember was her hazels looking into my black ones.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You saved me," Emily spoke to me. Mentor had saved us from dying on the pavement in sickness, and now we were all propped up in bed. Well, Wesley was up and moving. But that was only because he was sick when we battled the Nilock.

"You saved me," I smiled at her from my bed.

She slid to her feet and got ontop of me. I smiled at her, and my heart went mush. I knew the feeling was love. But she wasn't into me. I was sure of it.

"Can't wait until we're better," she leaned close, and I could smell her cinomeon breath, "then I can teach you something about battle."

Rolling my eyes, I about died when she kissed me. A new feeling.

And a new start.

Author Note: Oh, yeah. I no own PRS! And hoped yall loved! Authors Together, Writing FOREVER! :D :D :D


End file.
